


When wandering souls meet

by Hide_Away



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hide_Away/pseuds/Hide_Away
Summary: Min Yoongi is immortal. Jung Hoseok is the boy who never stops smiling. Hoseok has had it rough, and Yoongi is a wanderer.Yoongi is cursed. He's been on this Earth for far too long. He doesn't want to watch everyone he know wither and age while he stays youthful.He doesn't know what he's looking for, but he's sure he'll find it someday.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been thinking about and I'd like to share it with you guys! This has been beta'd by me, so please point out mistakes and I'll fix them!
> 
> Inspired by Goblin (Guardian: The lonely and great god) so there might be some similarities :)

The rain soaks his clothes. His shirt clings to him like a second skin. His hair is slick and covers his eyes, obscuring his vision.

Everything feels numb.

He can feel a shoe kick him in his side. A low chuckle comes from somewhere above him. His limbs are too heavy to move. The wood floor is dirty and wet. One side of his face is pressed against it. A hand threads through his hair and pulls his head up, forcing him to look at his attacker.

"It's a shame, you have such a pretty face. Too bad you're the one being used to send the message." 

Yoongi doesn't know how he ended up in this situation. He doesn't know how he got caught up in this mess. How could he, an aspiring musician from Daegu, be caught associating with a gang? How did he ever let himself fall down this violent path? He's done things he never would have thought he would do.

Fuck Kim Taehyung.

Fuck that asshole for manipulating him. He was so foolish. How did Yoongi fall for his antics? The sly smiles, touches and whispers against his ear made him so weak. 

"Thanks for playing, Min Yoongi. I'll see you around." 

Taehyung lets go of him and his head hits the floor. Yoongi is aware of the warm liquid pooling under his body. He knows what it is. He's had too much experience with blood.

Is this it? This is where his story ends? Him, a 24 year old aspiring scholar, dead in an abandoned building with no credible achievements. He should be thinking about his family, or at least someone he knows. He can remember people in his life, but none of them stick out.

It's a cruel reminder that he's all alone.

Taehyung walks away as if it's normal to stab someone and leave. His footsteps are light and hardly make a sound. Yoongi is waiting for death. He just wants this to be over. He'll worry about going to hell another time.

Yoongi doesn't know how long he's been lying on the floor. _One hour? Two?_

Someone else enters and Yoongi doesn't have the energy to look at the figure. He can't see who it is, and the shadow makes it even darker. 

"It's not time for you yet. My boss has other....plans." The man's voice is low and calming.

_Boss?_

The figure crouches down and holds his hand to Yoongi's forehead. A blue light shines and he can feel the warmth travel through his body.

"Immortality comes at a price. This is your punishment. If you truly want to be at peace, repent and find the one. This is a lot to take in, and trust me, you have a lot of time to think about this."  
  


 

That was 700 years ago. Yoongi sighs as he sits on the park bench with a bagel and juice box. 700 years of searching and _nothing_. He doesn't even know why he tries anymore. The man said to find _The One_ , but what does that mean? There is no point in searching for The One if there hasn't been any signs.

To his annoyance, a red leaf lands on his head.

A little boy with a backpack walks through the entrance and sits at the foot of the large oak tree.  Yoongi doesn't mind kids. They can be less annoying then adults. However, something about the boy catches his attention. He has a faint glow around him and Yoongi knows that this kid is not normal. Kids don't glow.

Standing up, he walks over to the boy, a bagel in one hand and the juice box in another. He sits down next to him.

"Hey kiddo. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I don't like school." The brown haired boy frowns. Yoongi thinks it's kind of cute.

"Why?"

"Because my uncle works there." The kid buries his head in his arms and Yoongi has a sneaking suspicion about why this kid is so scared of his uncle he would rather skip school. He knows not to ask any further questions.

"Juice box?" Yoongi offers it to him, and the boy smiles when he takes it.

"I like your smile. You should always smile no matter what."


	2. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is no stranger to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm really lazy so I don't know when the next chapter is coming out. Perhaps in a week or two?"
> 
> Hahahahahaha
> 
> Enjoy :)

Yoongi walks out of the coffee shop with a drink in his hand. 700 years ago, coffee never existed and Yoongi is absolutely addicted to the drink. There's just so many flavors to choose from. He's also grateful for the invention of hair dye because it helps him change his identity every few decades. As he walks down the sidewalk, his mind thinks about the events that happened a few weeks ago. The black haired boy, the one who was afraid of his uncle feels special. Unique.

There's something Yoongi can't pinpoint and more importantly, he _glows._  It's very faint, but Yoongi can see it. Could that be a sign?

He reminds himself that he doesn't age, which means he has to be careful. He can't be seen by the eight year old because kids are smart, even if they don't look like it. It's kind of cheesy, but maybe he could be his guardian. Yoongi wants to see what happens when he grows up. Will the glow fade? Will it get stronger? He's sure no one else can see it otherwise the boy will be on national TV right now.( _"Breaking news! Eight year old child glows and emits natural light!"_ )

Yoongi is always a few steps behind the kid. It's kind of fun, actually. He escorts the child to school (when he's not skipping) and sits on the opposite side of the oak tree when he is skipping. 

The bell jingles as Yoongi opens the door. He knows knows the elderly man that runs the corner store.

"You haven't aged a day, Yoongi."

The elderly man is a nice guy and Yoongi slips him a few won when he hands him an envelope with some money in it. "It's lunch money. Give it to the kid who always shows up at eight in the morning." 

"Are you his guardian angel?" He smiles, making his wrinkles more prominent. 

"In a way, yes." 

There have been a few close calls, though. Yoongi is starting to suspect that he knows someone is watching. Once, he almost follows the kid into a dead end and smiles when the kid yells "Show yourself!" and turns dramatically, pointing at nothing. Sometimes he has to wear hats and face masks to hide his identity.

Yoongi doesn't know what goes on at school when he watches the boy enter. He hopes the child isn't getting bullied or harassed. While Yoongi doesn't know what happens during that time, he takes care of...things behind the scenes.

Right now, it's dark and Yoongi wonders what the kid is doing out so late. He doesn't know what goes on back home but there's always a reason for everything. The kid's twelve now, and it's making Yoongi's job even harder when he stays out late. Yoongi watches as the kid (it's strange, he still doesn't know his name) stops in front of a homeless man and drops a few coins in his empty cup. How thoughtful.

He follows the kid and when he walks past the homeless man, Yoongi makes eye contact and it sends chills down his spine. 

The kid can see past the veil.

The veil is the curtain that hides supernatural forces from unsuspecting humans. It doesn't stop attacks from happening, which is why some murder cases go unsolved or why paranormal events happen.

Yoongi hopes that the kid won't have an encounter when he's not there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting might look weird for desktop users. I type everything on mobile because I am never on desktop.


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok encounters a ghoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! ;;

It's been eleven years since his encounter with the man at the park. He's 19 now. Hoseok has held onto that conversation like it was his lifeline. He wonders if the man is still living in Busan. He can't remember what he looks like but his voice was so nice and calming.

It's the only thing he thinks about when his uncle hits him. He doesn't focus on the pain, but thinks about the man at the park.

_Pain is temporary.  It'll be all right._

"Where is the fucking money?!"

The bruises won't last. Hoseok knows this because he's used to hiding it. He's used to wearing oversized sweaters and buying makeup to cover the dark spots. His uncle reeks of alcohol and each punch stings. Hoseok doesn't fight back. He knows not too. His uncle won't remember any of this when he wakes up tomorrow. Hoseok's mother left behind an inheritance and ever since he found out, he's been trying to get his hands on it. Hoseok would rather die then hand it over.

Finished, his uncle sneers and walks back into the living room, staggering as he grabs onto the wall for support. Hoseok is left to lie on the bathroom floor.

Tears roll down his face as he sobs. He wants this to be over. He wants to run away, but he can't. His uncle would say some bullshit like  _''I don't know why he would do this! I have treated him with the utmost kindness ever since I adopted him'' when_  they catch him. Hoseok wipes his tears with the back of his hand. His classmates think he's a beacon of light, but they don't know what goes on at home. He smiles everyday because he wants people to smile and be happy. He smiles because the man in the park told him to.

Will he ever get to see him again?

Hoseok grabs his hoodie from the floor and puts it on. He storms out of the house, not caring that his uncle is passed out on the couch. He just wants to get away. Hoseok wanders. He doesnt care where he ends up, as long as it's not home. His eyes are puffy from crying and he stuffs his hands into the hoodie's pocket.

It's strange. Throughout his early years, he felt like he was being watched. Like someone was protecting him from something. The old man would always give him lunch money, but where did it come from? Who kept following him when he went to and from school?

Hoseok suspects that it has something to do with him seeing ghosts. He could see them ever since he was little. Sometimes they try to touch him. Sometimes they're indistinguishable from people. Hoseok doesn't mind ghosts. They keep him company when no one's around. There's a few at college and sometimes they sit with him when Hoseok eats lunch on the roof.

Seokjin and Namjoon are his favorites. They crack jokes and Hoseok is slightly jealous because they're really attractive (but he doesn't envy the fact that they're dead). Seokjin always stares at Hoseok's food  _("Woah, that looks really nice. I wish I could have some.") And_  Namjoon shares random facts from the books he reads.  _("Did you know bananas used to have seeds?") They_  look really young and Hoseok knows not to ask about their past or how they died. Not all ghosts are like this though. Some walk around bloodied with visible wounds and injuries. Hoseok walks faster when he sees one.

 

Yoongi doesn't know why, but he finds himself at the park again. It's peaceful. The setting sun casts light on him and he sits there, basking in the warmth.

The peace is disturbed when Yoongi hears the leaves crunch under someone's shoes. Eyes shifting, he looks around for the source of the noise and sees the boy sit on one of the other benches. His hair is disheveled and he hugs his legs close to him. Yoongi feels guilty seeing the boy like this. Something must have happened when he wasn't there.

The air chills and Yoongi's senses sharpen when a young woman walks into the park. He watches as the woman approach the student. Her hair is jet black and her white clothes are slightly stained.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the hospital. Do you know where it is?"

The boy nods and smiles. "I can take you there." He stands and she clutches his arm.  _Idiot._ Yoongi reaches into his jacket. He can see past her tricks. 

"Hey kid, I'm going to need you to step away." Yoongi stands and pulls out a gun. It's sleek black and his finger is on the trigger. He has a solid grip on it and aims it at the woman's head. Trembling, she hides behind him.

"A-are you going to shoot her?!" His eyes are wide, and the boy takes a defensive stance.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Yoongi snarls. "Move!" His grip on the gun tightens.

"I'm calling the police!" The boy stammers, and reaches into his pocket. Hands shaking, it falls to the ground. He moves to pick it up when a pair of hands grab him by the neck. The woman has her hands around his throat, and the boy struggles against her hold.

''I bet he'll taste good.'' The woman - _it_ \- licks her lips in anticipation and reveals rows of razor sharp teeth. 

He's gasping for air and Yoongi scowls as he pulls the trigger.

Miss and the boy will die. He doesn't want to see anyone die,  _especially not_  on a Friday.

The woman screeches as the bullet pierces her forehead. Her grip loosens and he falls to the ground, clutching his throat and gasping for air. She's screaming about how it hurts as she writhes in pain. Her illusion fails and it reveals a ghastly figure. Her body is rotting, frail and her hands are clawed. It is an ugly sight. Yoongi fires a few more shots just in case and he watches as she burns, sparks flying in the air. He doesn't lower the gun until only ashes remain.

Yoongi tosses the gun into the air and it disappears. It's his personal weapon and times have changed. He can't be seen walking around with a sword even though he thinks it looks cool. Also, they're outdated. Who uses a sword these days? Yoongi walks to where the boy is, and crouches down.

"I know it's a lot to handle, but are you feeling okay?"

"It's Hoseok. And yeah, I-I think I can manage." Yoongi tilts Hoseok's head a little to the left as he checks for wounds. Guilt forms in his chest when he sees the half hidden bruises. Some are fresher then others. Did something happen when he wasn't looking? He could have prevented Hoseok's injuries. Yoongi realizes this is the first time he's talked to Hoseok since he sat next to him eleven years ago. It's a strange realization. He literally watched him grow when he hasn't aged a day. Grabbing the phone, he helps Hoseok stands and gives the device back to the boy.

"Yoongi. I'll take you home. It gets dangerous when the sun sets." 

"Don't take me home.  _Please._  I'll do anything." Hoseok begs as he fists Yoongi's shirt. His eyes are wide as saucers, and desperate. Yoongi notes the height difference between him and Hoseok. The boy is taller then him, yet he looks so small like this. Why didn't immortality give him a few extra inches?

Even though this is their first encounter, Hoseok trusts him completely. Something about Yoongi is special. A nagging feeling in his gut tells him that Yoongi seems familiar, like he knew him from somewhere. Hoseok leans on Yoongi's shoulder for support. He feels lightheaded, like his energy had been drained. Together, they walk out of the park and down an alley.


	4. A place to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok gets comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back <3

"You live here?" Hoseok jokes, and Yoongi rolls his eyes. The alley is a dead end, except for a rusty door. Yoongi opens it and they walk through together. Hoseok blinks. Once, twice and he notices that he's standing in a living room. The black furniture contrasts nicely with the white walls. Warm light casts shadows on the two of them. Modern paintings are hung on the wall. He notices the lack of pictures of other people or personal belongings. It looks like something you'd see in a furniture catalog. Yoongi's attire fits perfectly with the theme. The black suit is sharp and Yoongi definitely looks like he belongs here. Hoseok's eyes trail up and down Yoongi's form. His jewlery is simple. Small silver earrings and one plain silver ring.

Hoseok looks back and sees that the door has changed its color.

"Wait, wasn't it...?"

"If you walked through that door you would be standing in a storage room. I'm impressed, you're the first to follow me. I didn't think you would."

Not waiting for him, Yoongi walks down the hallway and Hoseok trails after him, their footsteps echoing.

"And that _thing_ , what was it? A ghost? Demon?"

"It was a ghoul. They tend to feed off of living creatures. If I wasn't there..." Yoongi purses his lips. A shiver runs down Hoseok's back when Yoongi's voice trails off. If it's bad enough to make him stop, then Hoseok doesn't want to think about his fate if Yoongi didn't save him. Yoongi halts and Hoseok almost bumps into him. They're standing in front of a door. "This is one of the guest rooms. Pick any one, I don't care. I'll be back with some clothes, so make yourself comfortable." Yoongi walks away and Hoseok watches as his body seems to blend in with the shadows of the dark hallway.

The first thing Hoseok notices when he pushes the door open is how plain the room looks. The furniture matches the ones in the other room but it feels...empty. Like he had walked into a display room in a furniture store. He wonders if Yoongi has ever had anyone over before. The curtains block out any light and Hoseok turns on the light to see better. There's a mirror and the corners of his lips turn down in a slight frown. His clothes are dirty and his hair is disheveled. Some parts stick up while other strands face different directions. Looking around, he sees another door and Hoseok opens it to reveal a bathroom.

Yoongi must be loaded. He said guest _rooms instead_  of guest _room_. Not to mention the expensive looking suit and jewlery. Who knows what else he has? If anything, it's much better then the situation back at home. His body aches and he turns the faucet on, watching as the hot water fills up the bath. He stops it when it's almost full. Hoseok takes off his shirt and the rest of his clothing, throwing it on the tiled floor. Carefully, he gets in and sighs as he soaks in the hot water. It envelopes him, and the heat seems to relieve the aching muscles. Steam quickly fills up the bathroom and it feels so _good._ (He couldn't help but moan a little. It's actually kind of embarrassing) It had been such a long time since he's done this. His uncle is not a patient man so he's learned to be quick. It's calming because he isn't being rushed. Hoseok grabs the shampoo bottles sitting on the edge of the sink and he begins to clean himself.

Hoseok doesn't know how long he's been in there but he gets out when the water becomes cold. Grabbing one of the many (fluffy) towels, he wraps it around his waist. The mat Hoseok is standing on is asorbing some of the water that's dripping off of his body.

Right, clothes.

He wipes himself off before walking out, shivering a little when cold air from the room clashes with the steam from the bathroom. A set of extra clothes and a small bag of toiletries sit at the edge of the bed. He gets dressed quickly, and look at himself in the mirror. The clothes are a little too big, but he doesn't mind. Conviently, it also hides the bruises his uncle had given him. He hopes Yoongi doesn't say anything.

He should go find the other man. He wants to say thanks or show that he isn't using him or anything. The floor is cold as he walks barefoot into the hallway. It's dimly lit and Hoseok can see the outlines of doors. He tries to remember what path Yoongi took but he gives up when he ends up back where he began.

That's when he hears it.

A beautiful, haunting melody. It's coming from one of the other halls and Hoseok can't help but follow it. His feet turns corners, walks down unfamiliar hallways and bring him before a set of large  wooden doors. There's a small crack down the middle. The music and light is coming from inside.

Hoseok knows it's not good to interrupt but he has a burning curiosity to know who's playing the melody behind the doors. He pulls the door open a little, just enough for him to slip inside.


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Hoseok share a meal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer to your questions is procasination.

Yoongi is sitting on the bench. His shoulders are relaxed as his fingers glide over the ivory keys. His eyes are closed as he focuses on playing. It looks as if he _is_ the song; his body swaying to the melody.  The walls of the room are white, contrasting with the glossy black piano. It's a grand piano, and it seems to tower over Yoongi as he plays. Hoseok doesn't have to be a pianist to know that it's beautiful. The tune Yoongi plays sends a shiver down his spine. There is a story being told- and Hoseok listens, trying to piece it together.

The song fades as Yoongi presses the last keys. Hoseok doesn't know when he closed his eyes, but when he blinks, his vision becomes a little blurred and he wipes a few tears with the back of his hand.

"My music does that to listeners."

"Sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay."

"It's fine." Yoongi waves a hand, dismissing his apology. "I don't mind." He closes the cover over the piano keys and stands. "How do you feel?"

"A little light-headed, but I'm okay."

"That's normal." Yoongi walks over to the door and opens it, leaving a small opening for Hoseok to follow him.

"Normal?"

"It's a common side effect of encountering ghouls."

They turn a corner and Yoongi must have taken them to the kitchen. It looks modern, neat and professional. In the center is a sleek black table cleared of any items. _He must not have been expecting visitors._  Yoongi takes off his suit jacket, revealing a white button down shirt. He puts it on one of the chairs and reaches for the black apron, putting it on and tying the string behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Hoseok asks, taking a seat as he watches Yoongi move around the kitchen.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making us dinner."

_Us._

"But I'm not..."

"I can hear your stomach grumbling from a mile away, Hoseok. And I'm not going to eat food in front of a hungry person." Yoongi opens the refrigerator and grabs some ingredients. He starts to prepare them, washing and cutting them up with a sharp knife. When you've been on this planet for seven hundred years, you tend to pick up some cooking skills.

Hoseok thinks it's cute; the way Yoongi moves around the kitchen or how he hums a quiet tune as he works. It doesn't take long until he hears the sizzle of the food as Yoongi starts to cook. It smells delicious, and his mouth waters a bit as he tries to imagine what the pan is cooking. Hoseok rests his chin on the palms of his hands, his fingers resting on the side of his cheeks.

When he's done, he transfers the food to plates and places them on the table. Reaching behind his back, he unties the knot and hangs the apron on the clothes hook on the wall next to the refrigerator. Yoongi sits in the seat across of Hoseok; the corner of his lips turning up into a smile when he notices the way Hoseok is staring at the wall behind him. Yoongi waves a hand in front of Hoseok's face.

"Hey kid, food's gonna get cold if you keep daydreaming."

Hoseok blinks slowly and snaps out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." He picks up the chopsticks and his eyes take in the food on the table. It looks like something out of those fancy food blogs where the food is neatly arranged and presented like art.

"I didn't know what kind of food you like so I cooked the classics."

Bibimbap, bulgogi and kimchi dishes; things Hoseok hasn't eaten in a while. Eating while on a tight budget is hard. His uncle never cooked, so he had to go buy meals for himself using the lunch money the elderly man at the corner store gave him. He saved up the money left over each day, making sure to hide it somewhere his uncle won't find it. Heaven knows that man will tear the house apart looking for it.

"It's more than enough, really." Hoseok flashes Yoongi a smile before shoveling some food into his mouth. Yoongi didn't forget to place two bowls of rice along with the dishes (which is arguably the most important dish in any meal).

For the first couple of minutes, they eat in comfortable silence. It's been a long time since he ate dinner with someone else. Too long.

"Yoongi-ssi, can I ask you something?" Using honorifics is like speaking Korean to him so Hoseok felt the need to use it. And besides, his uncle quite literally beat it into him.

"Drip the '-ssi'. It makes me feel old."

"O-Okay. I was going to ask how old are you, because you own this place and..." Hoseok trails off, not wanting to be rude. How could Yoongi even own all of this stuff? Living costs in Busan is high enough, let alone owning a large living space. Not to mention the unoccupied rooms and expensive clothes is bound to be worth more then him.

"You're asking because it looks like I'm a heir to a company." As if reading his mind, Yoongi puts his chopsticks down. "I'm not. And I'm twenty four." He doesn't go into detail about how he obtained his money. He was smart and played his cards right. One thing led to another which is how his bank account is doing very well.

"I'm nineteen. You don't mind if I call you hyung, right?" Yoongi certainly doesn't look twenty four. If Hoseok had to judge from appearences alone, he would have said twenty one.

"I'm older than you, of course I'm your hyung."

Yoongi stands and starts to gather the empty plates and bowls. Hoseok ate the most and he doesn't mind. Actually, it was kind of cute. When Hoseok chews, he can see his dimples and he smiles when he eats.

Yoongi carries the dishes to the sink and rolls up his sleeves. Not wanting to seem rude or ungrateful, Hoseok does the stands up. Yoongi saved his life so he might as well wash the dishes.

"Go sleep. The ghoul must have drained a lot of energy out of you."

"Hyung..."

Now that he thinks about it, he does feel tired. Hoseok tries to fight off the yawn threatening to break free of his chest but when he opens his mouth to protest, it a small yawn comes out. He doesn't see the smile on Yoongi's face because his back turned towards him. Hoseok can hear water running, which meant that there's no point in arguing.

Hoseok mutters a 'good night' after another yawn escapes him. His feet carry him to the guest room and grabs the small bag of tolietries off the bed before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

The bed is soft and the more he lies down on it, the more he doesn't want to get up. The blankets are thick and the pillows are fluffy. Pulling the blankets over his shoulder, he smiles, content and closes his eyes.


End file.
